Redfield and the Sea by the Forest
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: Full Title: Redfield, the Enchantress and the Sea by the Forest. It was suppose to be a normal day, until Chris wakes up on a beach he has never been to. And after meeting a strange girl with the face of his partner's, will he be able to go home? C/J


**A/N: Aw…another fantasy/storybook/romance story, but this one is starring the very lively, very dashing and handsome Chris Redfield. This was inspired by Hayao Miyazaki's awesome new flick, "Gake No Ue No Ponyo" or just "Ponyo". Besides, I've been fascinated with marine and sea life lately anyways, Ponyo just made me want to stress this idea more. I had the idea for this on a regular night of not being able to sleep. I was thinking about writing a storybook tale for Chris, being that I've already made (or still working on) a couple for Jilly Bean. It was either this idea or another one of him trapped in a desert with a wolf version of Jill. The sea one sounded more appealing and pleasant to write. Oh, by the way, the original title was going to be "The Enchantress and the Sea of Dreams", but I liked the one I gave this story.**

**Here's the full summary: Chris was expecting a normal day at the office. But when he wakes up on a beach in the middle of nowhere, it seems, he knows that this day will be a lot different. But after meeting up with a strange girl with the face of his best friend's, he figures out that the only way to go home and to break a powerful spell is by something he never saw coming. Enchantment, danger, familiar faces, friendship and romance meet up with Redfield in this storybook fantasy he'd never expected to have in his life.**

**I do not own Resident Evil, either...**

* * *

**_Redfield, the Enchantress and the Sea by the Forest_**

**_Act I: The Meeting_**

* * *

_Ugh…why does my head feel like it's been near a construction sight for too long? And, uh…the sound of the waves hitting the shore isn't making this headache any-Wait...waves?_

Chris' dark eyes flew open and he gazed out in front of him. He was not in his cruddy, one room, and one bathroom apartment anymore. He was lying on a sandy beach that was right next to some vast ocean. He had never been to this place, so he had no idea where he was. He looked towards his left; nothing but beach, sand and ocean as far as the eye could see. He looked towards the right, and it was the same; beach, sand, the occasional palm tree, and ocean.

Chris' eyes widened in confusion and anger as he stood up. He looked down at his clothing; he was still in his sleeping t-shirt and pajama pants. Chris laughed. "Okay guys…I know this is a joke." Clearly, the guys at work were pulling his leg, putting him asleep on some medicine, taking him from his room and dumping him out on some beach he didn't know. This must've been payback time from some of his fellow shooters and maybe even from his partner, Jill. He should've known to cut back on the jokes involving her and sandwiches…

But no one had come out. It was just Chris, the sand, the few palm trees and the ocean lapping at the sand. Chris let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay…I get it. I'm sorry for whatever I did…"

Still, no one responded. It was just Chris and the unresponsive forces of nature. Chris ran a hand through his hair. Okay, these guys were seriously out for revenge or something. Not responding or anything. It was almost like he was left to fend for himself.

Chris was now getting pissed off. "Alright! This isn't funny. Either you guys come out or I'll kick your ass!"

Nothing…the only sound came from the ocean. Chris clenched his fists and looked around. There was no living being beside him. Chris felt a chill go up his spine. He turned his back towards the body of water and began to back up slowly.

"Okay…there are people seriously pissed off at you right now Redfield," Chris began saying to himself. He jumped when he felt the cold touch of the water on his foot and ran a little away from it, but continued speaking to himself. "Who knows? Maybe they're just off hiding somewhere and are just waiting for you to find them. Or maybe this is just one of those stupid, surprise survival missions where they throw you out in the middle of nowhere and they are expecting you to sit out here until you crack or something."

But why was he still in his sleeping attire. Surely, even the higher ups would consider letting him where something decent, not his pajamas. Besides, wouldn't Jill be with him as well?

Chris groaned. Well…no time to waste sitting out here. He had to find some shelter, if this was a survival mission, and surely, there was no shelter out here.

He turned towards the right and began walking down the beach.

It seemed like a couple of hours passed when Chris finally saw something that was water or sand. It was a forest with a cliff coming out of it on the eastern side of the forest. Chris felt a smile come across his face, as well as his stomach letting out a loud grumble. He hadn't eaten anything yet today. Maybe he'd find a little birdie or something in the forest, hence the fact that this is a supposed survival mission. He entered the forest and almost immediately, he heard the sound of a waterfall or rushing water.

"A waterfall…in a forest?" Chris asked himself. A smile grew on his face. "If it's freshwater, I'd have something to drink and fish…"

Chris instantly quickened his pace and began to run towards the sound. In no time, he saw a giant waterfall that came from the cliff Chris saw outside of the forest. Near the bottom of the fall was a large pile of rocks. Chris felt his skin tingle as he felt the mist from the falls touch his skin. He shivered at the cold feeling the water gave.

But then, he saw something move on the rocks. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view and shifted his weight to the side. It was a person, a woman more than likely. The person had their back at him so Chris couldn't tell if they were a male or female. But the person had short brown hair that went to about their shoulders and their clothing looked to be a dark blue dress.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked at the person. The mist from the rapids didn't to be affecting the person at all. Chris stood up and walked out to the bank that was alongside the water.

"Excuse me," he said loudly. The person turned their head slowly to the side, but the hair was in the way so Chris couldn't see if it was a male or female. "Um…hello. I was wondering-"

But before he could finish what he was saying, the person dove into the water from the rocks. Chris let out a small squeal from shock and jumped into the frigid water.

"Wait! Don't go!" Chris shouted as he waded through the cold water to the rock pile near the falls. The flowing water was tough to go through, especially as there was nothing to hold onto, but Chris was able to make it to the rock pile. The water was only at about his waist. He wrapped his around the first, nearest rock and looked around for the mysterious person.

"Um…where did you go?" He asked out loud. He looked around the rock and saw something. The top half of the person's face was sticking out of the water, on the far end of the rock pile, looking up at Chris with blue-gray eyes. Chris could tell it was a woman now, being able to see the blue dress and womanly shape in the water. Her hair was plastered to her head as she continued to look at Chris with huge, "deer-in-headlight" eyes.

Chris held out a hand and the woman backed away a little. She looked at his hand and then at his face again.

Chris smiled warmly. "My name is Chris. Don't worry…I won't hurt you."

The woman looked at his hand once more, before disappearing back into the water. Chris looked around for her, but couldn't find her.

Chris sighed and placed his hand back around the wet rock.

Splash!

Chris looked up back on the rock pile and saw the woman in the blue dress sitting on top of the rock nearest his rock, perched on top of it like she was a bird. Her hands were on her knees and she looked down at him with her eyes narrowed. As Chris continued to look at her, he realized something. That she looked a lot like his partner, Jill Valentine.

She had been his partner ever since the incident in Raccoon City. They had been close friends ever since then and became partners once again after his little adventure in Antarctica. They joined a private biohazard containment unit afterwards. This woman looked exactly like her from the face and the body.

Chris looked at her and tilted his head to the side. The Jill imposter did the same action. He raised his left hand to brush back some of the wet hair out of his face; she repeated his action.

Chris laughed and lost his footing on the wet, slippery river floor. He regained it and looked at the woman. She still had the same expression on her face.

"Um…do you have a name?" Chris asked, resisting the urge to call her Jill. She didn't respond and kept the same expression.

"Can I give you a name?" Chris asked again. The woman still didn't respond. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the way the lady was acting. "Okay then, fine! I'll give you a name since you won't give me yours. Jill…I'll call you Jill."

Jill's eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face. "Jill!" she shouted animatedly. Chris looked at her with a brow raised and then smiled.

"Yes…you like it?" Chris asked.

"Jill!" Jill shouted once more. She jumped off of the rock, with her arms stretched out for an embrace, and landed on Chris, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost throwing him off balance.

She looked at Chris with the huge smile still on her face. "Jill loves Chris! Jill loves Chris!"

Jill jumped off of and let go of Chris, going out into the water. Chris was turning red by her sudden outburst and couldn't help but chuckle as Jill began doing back-flips out of the water, like she a goldfish or something.

Chris was right, she did look exactly like Jill and at first, she acted like the real Jill. But right now, she was acting more like…like someone he'd never met before.

When Jill finally stopped flipping, she swam over to Chris and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, making Chris blush, again.

"So…do you know where the rest of the guys are?" Chris muttered the question.

"What guys?" Jill asked innocently. "The only guy I see is Chris!"

Chris chuckled. "Not me. You know, our friends, colleagues?"

"Friends?" Jill repeated. "Well…there's some in the forest and some at the bottom of the sea. But you're not a fish man so you can't go to the bottom of the sea."

"Um…okay then," Chris said unsurely. "Well, can you bring me to the ones in the forest?"

Jill smiled mischievously. "Maybe…but you're going o have to catch me first!"

Jill let go of Chris and swam to the side of the river, the side Chris came out of. Chris looked at her for a second in utter confusion. Why was she acting like a little kid? But for some reason, she looked so…cute.

She jumped out of the water and stood on the bank. She shook herself, like a dog would, and became instantly dry. Jill looked at Chris and grinned. "You coming Chris?"

"Um…yeah," Chris mumbled. "I'm coming."

Chris let go of the rock and began to swim across the flowing water. For some strange reason, it seemed like the water current picked up and it was a little harder to wade through, but he made it to the other side. He looked up at Jill and smiled.

"Do you mind helping me up?" Chris asked her, holding onto the riverbank.

Jill looked at him innocently and shrugged. "I don't know. You're a big guy and I'm a little girl who got up on her own self…"

Chris looked at her seriously. "No, seriously…please help me."

"Hm…okay!" Jill crouched down and grabbed Chris' arm. Though she was not as big as he was, she was able to pull him out without even breaking a sweat.

He looked at her smiled. "Thanks Jill."

"Uh-huh…now you're it!" Jill giggled before running into forest.

Chris took a deep breath and stood up. "Jill! Wait up! Do I seriously have to chase after you?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review and no flames.**


End file.
